


Native: Art for Sprich Mit Mir

by Moncube, papercutperfect



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Language Barrier, M/M, Powered AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncube/pseuds/Moncube, https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/pseuds/papercutperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would Charles and Erik meet and get to know each other even when they have no languages in common?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Native: Art for Sprich Mit Mir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papercutperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sprich Mit Mir | Talk To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959515) by [papercutperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/pseuds/papercutperfect). 



> I highly recommend that you go read through papercutperfect's awesome fic! http://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenreversebang_two/works/959515  
> She has been a wonderful writer and collaborator, and I'm so glad that we got to work together for this Reverse Bang. 
> 
> There are some mild spoilers here, so tread with care. :)

 

Banner for the fic!

 

 

Erik and Charles play impromptu Pictionary on the train (Part 1)

(Part 2)

 

 

Raven tries to educate Charles on some 'basic German phrases'. ;D 

 

They meet for their first date. 

 Erik scares off a mutant-phobic customer.

 "Would you like to come home with me?"

Breakfast the next morning.

 

Google translate proves useful!

Some reading on the couch, even though Erik wouldn't understand. 

which leads to telepathic sex!

 

(End!)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Papercutperfect, who has been so hardworking with her fic, and included SO many porn scenes, and incorporated so many of my ideas that I wasn't able to put into words myself. This whole thing wouldn't have happened without you. -sends love and porny imagery your way- <3


End file.
